


Baby It's Cold Outside

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Gay Dads AU, Ging is still a piece of shit, I had no idea how to end this, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing in the Snow, Kite loves him for some reason, M/M, Marriage Proposal, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Ho ho ho! Have an OTP





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Ging thought Kite looked unbearably cute bundled up in this thick coat, lined with faux (of course) animal fur around the neckline and the hood. "The snow always reminds me of being a kid," Kite blithely told him. Christmas was only a week away, and while Gon had been spending the night again at Killua's, Ging and Kite benefitted having a night alone by getting together for a romantic stroll around town in the evening snowfall. 

 

"The snow always reminds me of Gon. How much he loves to play in it and stuff." Ging hated bulky winter clothes, so he was only wearing three sweatshirts and a trapper hat at the time. 

 

"Sometimes, you can be a really sweet dad. Unless you're only just saying that to make me think so." 

 

"Hey..." The rare grin Ging had on his face turned back into a glower. "It's just... it's been stressful. I love Gon, he just… he just has all this energy..."

 

"I know you're trying to keep up. But remember, I'm here." Kite kissed him sincerely. "Love you."

 

"Love you too." Ging stood still, just watching Kite from afar as he enjoyed the feeling of walking in the deep, fluffy snow. As he was about to unsuspectedly pack up and throw a snowball over at him, he had seen him slip on some ice and tumbled over - Ging had never in his life seen the ever so graceful Kite trip and fall. When he was finished guffawing at him, he walked over and offered him a hand. 

 

But, he saw that Kite was laughing, too. He looked like a fallen snow angel. 

 

"Come on. Get up," Ging said. "Your slinky ass is going to catch a cold."

 

"Not if you're going to come down here with me and warm me up, like a good boyfriend."

 

Ging did not want to get all wet and even more cold than he already was, but whenever Kite was like this, he was hard to resist. He kneeled down to Kite’s level, who suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss, this time a harder and more possessive one. The very tip of their noses were freezing but their tongues smooth and hot. They broke apart to catch their breaths and Ging used this time to ask, “Wait, are we going to bang? Like right here in the snow?”

 

“Keep your voice down, Ging,” shushed Kite, “and definitely not after what happened last time when we tried having sex in a public area.”

 

“Oh, yeah… the beach… ha! Ha, that was funny, wasn’t it?”

 

“Well, in retrospect...”

 

“Come on, when it was early morning and we totally thought no one would be there. Gon was at summer camp, and we thought doing this would be like the hottest thing ever.”

 

“Then a family of four suddenly came and we had to hide under our towels to avoid scarring them for life?” Kite attempted to smile, but it was just embarrassing. And disappointing. 

 

“Ugh, I still feel sand in my asscrack. But I definitely remember you being upset that we couldn’t do it. You were so pissy on the way back home.”

 

“I…” Kite huffed at him petulantly, blushing just a smidge, “I just thought it would be romantic…”

 

But then Ging reassured him, “One day we’ll get super rich, and buy our own private beach. Then it’s all the beach sex you could ever want.”

 

Kite rolled his eyes, but smiled immediately after.

 

“Hey, you ever catch snowflakes? With your tongue?”

 

“I’m sure I did when I was younger. It seems silly now.”

 

“Hey, let’s do it. We’ll do it together.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on. What’s wrong with silly?”

 

“Oh, alright.” Kite half expected Ging to make a naughty joke referring to him with his mouth wide open and tongue sticking straight out. The droplets of snow continued to tickle Kite’s face as it fell. “It’s funny,” he stopped to say, “You think it tastes just like…” He looked down, and noticed that Ging wasn’t catching snowflakes with him, but rather holding out a tiny velvet box. “Ah... Ging? What is…” But, Kite knew what it was. Especially after seeing how nervous Ging became at that moment. He was more in disbelief. 

 

Ging's jittery hands scrambled for the latch, and upon opening up the box revealed a beautiful wedding band adorned with glistening gemstones in the very center. He looked away and very bashfully mumbled, "It was the most I could afford... and the diamonds, of course, they aren't real. I went with their smallest size, but we can get it readjusted if we need to, i-it's no problem..." His heart skipped a few beats when he watched Kite unfreeze and try on the ring by removing his woolen mittens.

 

"No, it… it fits me perfect.” He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he heard Kite choke up. “Ging, don’t tell me this is…?”

 

“Kite... you’re one of the very few people I can actually stand to be around, so, will you…” He swallowed, breaking a sweat even in the middle of the frozen terrain. “Uhhh, you know. M-marry me, or something.”

 

Tears gradually began to stream from Kite’s eyes at last. “Yes. Yes, _yes._ Oh, Ging, this…” He was at a complete loss for any more words. Reassured, however, his lover bustled right over to him and trapped him in a giant bear hug, kissing him over and over. “Ahh! Ging!”

 

“I don’t know what I would do if you had said no.”

 

“I would never. Do you know how happy this will make Gon, as well?”

 

“Hey, let’s not tell him yet. Let’s wait until Christmas morning.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Listen, I’m really in the mood,” Ging decided as he kissed Kite one last time, “I’d definitely take the risk of getting frostbite on my balls if I could just make love with you right here...”

 

“Ah, but surely you can wait till we get home, can’t you? How does doing it in front of the fireplace sound? I’ve been wanting to try that.” 

 

“Mmm. Cozy.” 

 

As Ging bridal carried Kite right on home, trying his best not to drop him if he just so happened to slip on his ass, everything finally seemed impeccable for once in his life. 

 

“Ging…” Kite spoke up, “What did you get Gon for Christmas?”

 

“Oh. Um…”

 

“You didn’t get anything for Gon this year, did you?”

 

“Listen, I… the ring… it was either the ring, or a present for Gon…”

 

“Ging…! Go back. Go back and walk me to the damn dollar store. _I’ll_ get Gon something.”


End file.
